Hop
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Sidra (superior) Roh (superior) Mojito (superior) Basil (teammate) Lavender (teammate) Bergamo (teammate) Rozel (teammate) Oregano (teammate) Hyssop (teammate) Chappil (teammate) Sorrel (teammate) Comfrey (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 9 and a member of Team Universe 9. Appearance Hopp is a feline humanoid female warrior with purple fur and yellow eyes. She has long red nails that she uses as weapons. Personality Hopp is rather aggressive and violent to her opponents, displaying moments of sadism by making several comments about scratching up Vegeta's "handsome face". She's also proven herself to be team player and caring for her teammates, such as when she accidentally attacks Lavender, an attack that was meant for Vegeta (in the anime), and using her elongated nails to save Roselle from falling out of bounds (in the manga). Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga thumb|left|Hopp, Chappil, and Comfrey being erased As the Tournament of Power starts, Hopp first clashes against Katopesla. Later, Hopp engages Vegeta, using her claws to attack him alongside Lavender, her teammate. Hopp and Lavender both go to attack Vegeta, who swiftly dodges, causing Hopp to accidentally slash Lavender. Shortly before powering up to Super Saiyan, Vegeta attacks Hopp in base form, easily knocking her out of the arena. After the rest of Team Universe 9 is eliminated, Hopp is erased along with Universe 9 itself and all of its inhabitants (with the exception of Universe 9's Angel) by Zeno and Future Zeno. Hopp, along with the rest of Universe 9 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Power ;Anime When the Tournament of Power began, Hopp was able to match Katopesla in combat. Working with Lavender and Hyssop, Hopp was able to put base Vegeta on the defensive, however she was soon defeated by Vegeta's Amazing Impact. ;Manga She is outmatched by Murichim. She is quickly overwhelmed by Frost alongside Sorrel and knocked off the stage. Techniques and Abilities *'Claws' **'Long sharp claws' - In the anime, Hopp's left hand has very long red claws that she uses to scratch her opponents. **'Mystic Attack' - In the manga, Hopp can extend her claws extremely long distances, she does this to save Rozel from falling out of the arena. Voice actors *Japanese: Yukana *Funimation dub: TBA Battles ;Anime *Hopp vs. Katopesla *Hopp & Lavender vs. Vegeta *Hopp, Lavender, & Hyssop vs. Vegeta *Hopp (Illusion), Sorrel (Illusion), and Basil (Illusion) vs. Piccolo *Hopp (Illusion), Bergamo (Illusion), Lavender (Illusion), Basil (Illusion), and Sorrel (Illusion) vs. Gohan and Piccolo ;Manga *Hopp vs. Murichim *Hopp, Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Hyssop, Sorrel, Chappil, Oregano, Comfrey, and Rozel vs. Frost (Final Form) Trivia *Hopp's name is derived from the plant Humulus lupulus, also known as the Hopp. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Hop Category:Females Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters